


Remember when

by kitkat0723



Series: When the Hunt is over [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation from One night. Sam shows up after two years and discovers Kayla never bothered to tell him about the baby girl they made. ***AGAIN IF YOU DON'T LIKE FIRST PERSON FAN FIC MY STORIES ARE NOT FOR YOU****</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember when

"Mary Ellen. Please honey. Auntie April will be here soon," I told my daughter as I juggled her on my hip as she cried.  
I pushed a hand through my hair and wished my sister would get here. It's been two years since I walked away from hunting and Sam and Dean, but I got the best gift of all. I wanted to call him, but I didn't. Why bother him and Dean. I heard the car pull up in the driveway and sighed. I could get to my appointment.  
"Hey, princess. Auntie April is here!" I said and tickled Mary Ellen. The knock sounded on the door, and I thought it weird, since April had a key, but went to answer.  
"I think Auntie forgot her key again," I told my daughter and listened to her delight as she bounced on my hip. "What the heck. You forget." The words died on my tongue. Sam and Dean stood there. Jeans and plaid. Sam's face caught in an O. Dean just staring in amazement.  
"Kayla." Sam managed.  
"Hey guys," I said and switched Mary to my other hip. Before Sam could say anything April pulled up in the driveway. She got out of her car, and then Mary started to squeal.  
"Okay, sugar. Okay. You can go with Auntie April," I told the baby and sat her down on the porch as April walked up.  
"Thanks. I don't think I'll get to Lisa's," I said and looked over at Sam and Dean.  
"Do you still want me to take her?" April asked.  
"Mm. Yeah. Just call Lisa. Tell her I'll reschedule."  
"Okay. Hey Mary Ellen. Wanna go play at Auntie's?" April asked my daughter and she squealed with childish delight as April picked her up. I left everyone standing on the porch as I went to get the diaper bag.  
"How old is she?" Sam was asking April when I got back.  
"Just turned two last month," I said as I handed April the bag. "Give mommy mooch Mary Ellen." April held her out to me and my daughter tugged on my hair as I kissed her and fixed her hair bow. "Mommy will see you later." I tickled her under her chin. I laughed as she babbled all the way to April's car, then turned towards Sam and Dean.  
"What do you two want. Long time no see."  
"We can say the same. She's beautiful," Dean said. Sam still said nothing.  
"Thanks. Might as well come in," I said and stepped back and watched my old friends step into my house.  
I led the way back to the kitchen.  
"Sweet tea, water, coffee, juice or beer?"  
"We're fine," Dean said and I heard the sound of skin meeting skin and Sam's ouch. I knew why he was speechless. He just saw his daughter for the first time. I'm sure he wasn't used to seeing parts of himself in someone else. Let alone something as tiny as my Mary Ellen. I turned around from pouring tea, even if they didn't want any.  
"So what brings the famous Winchester brothers to NOLA?" I asked as I walked out back. It wasn't the sticky heat of summer yet. They followed. I sat the tray on my patio furniture. "Are you two gonna sit or stand and look pretty? I turned down a massage ON MY DAY OFF to talk to you."  
"How ya been?" Dean asked as he sat and grabbed a glass of tea. "  
Nothing's gonna jump out and get you Sam. Sit. I've been good. Working at the bookstore and I do ghost tours at night once a month." "Really?" Dean raised his eyebrows.  
"It's New Orleans Dean. It's famous for it's legends. I think as a former hunter, I'm the most qualified to led a tour." I shrugged. What the hell did I care what they thought.  
"How long have you lived here?"  
"I bought it last year. I seem to be repeating myself a lot. WHAT are you doing here?"  
"We just worked a werewolf case in Florida. Thought we would pass through see if you were still living down here or moved. Boy genius found your cousin Sabrina. She gave us the address here."  
"Well as you can see, I'm fine. I'm good. Was that all?"  
"She's. She's mine isn't she?" Sam managed to find his voice.  
"I've never lied to you. I won't start now. Yes. She's yours," I looked right into his eyes. Mary's eyes.  
"It was."  
"It was only the one time I know. Fates," I shrugged.  
"Why didn't you call?"  
"And say what Sam? Hey the ONE time we slept together we created life? Then what were you gonna do? Leave Dean, ALONE? Come here and play house and end up hating me and her, and your life? No. When I found out, I made the choice NOT to call you. I walked away. So now, it's me and Mary Ellen, my tiny house and a chance at normal."  
"Kayla. I had a right to know."  
"We each had a right to live life. You hunt, I sell books and tell ghost stories."  
"Okay. Both of you," Dean interrupted.  
"WHAT?" We both snapped at him. He reached up and smacked both of us.  
"Jerk!" Sam said.  
"Bitch," Dean replied.  
"You dick. Don't do that again," I told him.  
"Well you two need to think about what's best for MY niece."  
"It's easy. You two leave. I raise my kid and try for normal even if I put salt on the windows and Demon traps under my welcome mats." "Can I at least spend a few days with her?"  
"Let me think about it."  
"Please?"  
"I'll think about it." I got up and carried the empty glasses into the kitchen. I heard the footsteps. I didn't turn around from washing them. "Did you get my note?"  
"Mary has it now. I sewed it into her favorite stuffed dog."  
"So she had a piece of me?"  
"Yeah. Then again, I look at her and see you," I shrugged.  
"Why did you name her Mary Ellen?"  
"So she had pieces of a family she'll never get a chance to know."  
"You could have named her after your mom or sister."  
"Faith- Lynn didn't seem right, especially with her eyes." I sniffed and wiped my face. Shit. "You and Dean need to go," I told him.  
"Kayla." His hand touched my shoulder and I moved away.  
"Sam. Go."  
"Can we come back?"  
"Mary should be home at six thirty."  
"Okay. We'll go. Dean!" He called. Dean walked in the back door and leaned on the frame. "She agreed to let us come back at six thirty." "Alright. We can grab a room and catch some sleep," Dean said and left. Sam stood there a minute longer.  
"I still."  
"Sam go or I'll change my mind." I heard his sigh and then his footfalls. I turned around just as he walked out of the kitchen. When I heard my door close, I sunk against my counter and cried.  
I sat on my kitchen floor for two hours and cried. Then I got up and cleaned. I scrubbed my whole house, top to bottom, and put new pink and white sheets in Mary's crib. I cleaned everything, and then went down and had to figure out what to cook for more people than me and my two year old. I settled on sloppy Joe's, and let it sit on warm in my crock pot. Since I didn't get my massage, I went upstairs and settled for a screaming hot shower and more tears. I got out and dressed, and threw on some make up. I looked at the clock, and smiled when I heard the car door. Six pm. Right on time. I heard April's key in the door, then the tell-tell signs of Mary crawling. I headed down the stairs and picked the baby up. I hugged her to me as more tears fell.  
"Hey you okay?" April asked as she sat next to me and rubbed my back. I nodded my head and hugged the baby to me closer.  
"Seeing him." I sighed and sat the baby down. She immediately went for her toys as I turned her tiny tv on low.  
"It hurt," April prompted. I nodded.  
"Like someone cut me. I know what that's like. And still."  
"Old scars. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. I'll be okay. Mary. You want juice?" I asked the baby. She banged on her toys. I got up and went to get her juice. "Want anything?" I called to April.  
"No! I'm gonna get going. Sure you're okay?" she asked as I came back in and handed the baby her sippy cup.  
"I have to be. I have her."  
"Alright." April hugged me and left and I laid on the couch. Mary crawled over and boosted herself up and wiggled her purple clad butt. I laughed and kissed the top of her head.  
"We'll be okay Princess. Mommy swears it." I picked her up and laid her down with me. She kicked and squirmed so I sat her back on the floor. She crawled over to her tv, and sat there and watched. She really was a quiet baby.  
When the knock came, I almost didn't answer. I rubbed my eyes and got up. I answered the door. They stood there and leaned on either side of the door. Dean held a six pack.  
"Take your shoes off. I vacuumed today," I told them and stepped from the door and took the six pack Dean held out. "You two hungry?" I asked as they toed off their shoes. Dean was looking at me, but Sam's eyes were fixated on Mary, sitting by her tiny tv.  
"We could eat. What did or what are you making?"  
"Sloppy Joe's."  
"Sounds good," Dean said as he took off his coat.  
"Come on Sammy. Kayla cooked." Dean said. I walked over and picked Mary up and walked into the kitchen. I sat Mary in her high chair and then went to put the beer in the fridge, taking two out. I handed them to Dean and Sam.  
"She's not a science experiment. Stop staring," I snapped at Sam. I turned around and leaned on the counter and took a deep breath. I grabbed plates and dished up the food, then sat and fed Mary.  
"Sorry," Sam said. I shook my head.  
"I'm sorry. It's just. Difficult." He wisely said nothing. We sat talking and remembering, until Mary started falling asleep.  
"Come on babygirl," I said and wiped her face, then picked her up.  
"Can I?" Sam asked and held out his arms. I sighed and handed her over. While Sam held his daughter for the first time, I picked up my kitchen, and squeezed my eyes tight trying not to hear my daughter laugh at her father.  
"I'm going to put her to sleep. You guys can wait or go." I went to reach for Mary but she clung to Sam. When I lifted her away, she screamed. I handed her back and walked outside and slumped into a chair. I cried.  
"Hey. You okay?" I heard from the doorway. I wiped my face.  
"Yeah. I'm good. Just needed to breathe."  
"Thanks for dinner," Dean said.  
"You're welcome. Mary really needs to go to sleep. I work tomorrow. It was great seeing you."  
I walked in and walked into the living room, standing there in open mouth shock. Sam sat on the couch, his daughter asleep in his arms.  
"I didn't want to drop her, she fell right to sleep when I sat down," Sam whispered. I just nodded my head and lifted her from his arms. "Can I help?"  
"I need to get to sleep. I work in the morning."  
"Okay. Well thank you, for dinner," he stood as I bounced her quietly so she would stay asleep. He bent down and for a second, I thought he meant to kiss me, and I drew in a breath. Instead he placed a small kiss, on Mary's forehead, then stood.  
"What time do you get off work tomorrow?" he asked.  
"I said I would think about it. You have to go," I told him. The look in his eyes always did me in, in the past.  
"Okay. I'm going." He walked over and put his boots on and I walked over and slipped my free arm around him Dean.  
"Thanks for showing up, even if it was unexpected." I told him.  
"You take care of her and yourself." He kissed the top of my head then, ran a finger down Mary's cheek.  
"I will. See you," Him and Sam walked out of the door. I shut out the lights, and Mary's tv, then walked upstairs. After changing Mary, I laid her down. "Sleep tight princess," I kissed her forehead, then turned on her night light, and walked down to my room. I went to my dresser and pulled out that old t shirt. I sighed and wiped my face. I stripped and slipped it on. After turning on the baby monitor, I climbed into bed, and for the first time in two years, cried myself to sleep.  
When my alarm rang, I just rolled over and stared at the ceiling as Mary babbled from the baby monitor. I sighed and got up. I picked up my phone and called in sick to work for the first time ever. I went in and changed Mary, then got her dressed, then walked her down to my room. I sat her on the bed, and got dressed, not bothering to switch shirts.  
"Mommy and Mary, are gonna have fun. Just mommy and Mary," I said and laid in bed and snuggled my daughter. She smiled up at me and tugged on my hair. I called my cousin, before she took off for work.  
"What?" Sabrina growled at me.  
"Caught you before coffee I see. Thanks for giving the Winchesters my address."  
"Yeah, yeah. I though Mary would already be next door."  
"Well she wasn't, so I answered the door to them with her in my arms."  
"Sorry."  
"It's fine. I took today off. We'll stop by the shop later."  
"See you then," she hung up on me. I sighed and got up and slipped on a pair of jeans.  
"Do you want to go to the park Mary Ellen? Momma wants to go to the park," I twirled her around and giggled at her giggle. I hugged her to me, then carried her downstairs. After getting everything together, I slipped on my sunglasses and locked up. I walked down to the park and pushed Mary in the swings, then we walked down to Sabrina's record shop-slash coffee house. By the time I walked into the back, she had coffee waiting for me, and a juice and snack for Mary.  
"Playing hooky?"  
"I wish. Yesterday just rocked me. Anyway. Any new records?"  
"Only a couple thousand."  
"We can help if you need it. Right Mary?" I asked as I bounced her on my knee. In answer, she banged her cup on the counter.  
"We're good for now. So what are you going to do?"  
"Only thing I can do B. Keep living and striving for normal."  
"Well maybe one day you'll find it."  
"I hope so." Mary started to whine and I looked at the clock. Nap time. "You and April should come to dinner," I told Sabrina as I put the very cranky Mary back in her stroller.  
"Then we will. Coffee to go. And don't go scrubbing the house top to bottom. Nap."  
"You're sending me with coffee and an order to nap. I love you," I laughed and hugged her.  
"Love you too." She hugged me then walked into the records part of her shop and helped someone who was in there browsing. I walked back home. I stopped short when I saw the youngest Winchester sitting on my porch.  
"Why are you here?" I hissed at him as I got a sleeping Mary out of her stroller.  
"Kayla. She's mine. I know with the life I live I have no right to see her, get attached. But she's mine. I'm her father."  
"That's not the point. You can't just show up after two years and think you can just walk right in. Shhhh," I soothed my daughter as she cried. "Move. I have to get her down for a nap," I told Sam as I lifted the stroller with my free hand then leaned it up against the house.  
"I can help."  
"I've got it Sam." I unlocked the door, then grabbed the stroller. After putting it near the door and kicking off my shoes off, I walked upstairs. I laid Mary in her crib. I sighed as she didn't wake up. After turning on her night light, I heard Sam's laugh from behind me, I walked out of her room, closing her door.  
"Nice light."  
"I protect what's MINE."  
"I thought you were supposed to work?"  
"I called off. If you thought I was working why were you sitting on my porch?"  
"I saw the car and thought you were just ignoring me when I knocked." I walked into my kitchen and poured me a glass of tea.  
"What do you want Sam?"  
"To talk."  
"Talk." I hopped up on my counter. He sat at my table.  
"When did you find out you were pregnant?"  
"A few months after I got here. I was so damn tired all the time and just off. I brushed it off as long as I could. Then something just told me go. So I went in and found out."  
"Why didn't you call?" "I wanted to. I didn't because, I walked away. I let you live your normal, and tried to get me some of my own." "When's her birthday?"  
"April 17th. Happy belated by the way."  
"Thanks. You mind?" he asked and pointed towards the pitcher I hadn't put away. I shook my head and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet. I poured it for him and hopped off the counter. I carried it to the table and sat down.  
"Was it hard?"  
"I had, still have Sabrina. I have April. We're doing okay."  
"I want to help."  
"We're fine. We don't need for anything. We have a roof, we have beds and food. She has her cartoons. We're normal," I shrugged.  
"Are you seeing anyone?"  
"Not currently. I was but he couldn't understand why I wanted to stay here."  
"In New Orleans?"  
"In my tiny house."  
"Oh. He wanted to give you something better?"  
"He wanted a trophy. Me and my girl are NOT trophies."  
"You're both one big grand prize that will always sparkle."  
"You and your reading. I'm no ones prize. Mary sure is though. She's the brightest jewel in the treasure chest. Enough about us. How have you and Dean been?"  
"Good. No possessions or body switching cases in the last year."  
"Shocking for the Winchesters. Any more Djinn?" He shook his head no. "Cas?"  
"Is in and out. How come you didn't call on him?"  
"I didn't want to hurt him too. It hurt when you wouldn't go to the bus station, but I got it. Why you didn't want to."  
"I couldn't say goodbye. Nice shirt," he smirked at me.  
"Yeah. I've had it for a couple of years." I smiled at him. He reached over and took my hand. I let him.  
"Do you have any pictures of her?"  
"Only a couple thousand. I'll get you and Dean one for your wallets." I pulled my hand out of his and went to the entertainment center. I pulled out Mary's baby book, and her birthday pictures. I grabbed two wallets out the envelope, then walked back to the kitchen. I sat everything in front of him and went to refill our glasses as Sam looked at the baby book.  
"She's beautiful."  
"She is. Doesn't cry much. LOVES her cartoons."  
"I'm sorry you thought you couldn't call."  
"I could have. I CHOSE NOT to. I wouldn't have had ANYTHING to say."  
"I guess your right."  
"You took her to Nebraska?"  
"Yeah. Her first road trip. Handles them like a Winchester," I shrugged.  
"Thank you." He said as he closed the book and pushed it away. I nodded my head. "Will you send me more? Pictures?" "Where Sam? I can't magically poof them to the Impala." He let out his big laugh and shook his head. I didn't know I missed that sound until now.  
"Sorry. I forgot to tell you. We have a home base now. It's this huge 1930's underground bunker. A library, you would love. All types of things."  
"You found home."  
"And our legacy." I got up and hugged him.  
"I'm happy you found home. Normal for you. Normal for me."  
"Kayla. I still." I let him go.  
"Sam. Don't. I can't."  
"I still love you." I nodded my head and walked to my sink and looked out into the backyard.  
"Sam. I love you too. We can't change the right now. We can't change the past. I wouldn't have my girl if I did. You're leaving, I'm staying. Mary Ellen will be raised up in a city full of traditions and lore. She'll know her mothers past. I just want normal for her."  
"I would ask if I could. I can't. Because of our daughter. She needs this. A house filled with love, and laughs and no monsters." I nodded. He was right.  
"That doesn't mean I can't WANT. I want to be here with you AND her. I want to see her grow. It's not meant for me to raise her up. I have to live with that." His hand landed on my shoulder.  
"Why isn't it meant for you? I never got the whole we're Winchesters so we have to fly solo or together thing."  
"It's our job." I nodded my head.  
"Call Dean. Tell him he can come by. I just have to run to the grocery store." Mary woke up from her nap. I sighed and went upstairs as Sam made the call. I changed my daughter, then put her in a onesie, her uncle would love. I carried her downstairs. Sam sat on the sofa. His smile upon seeing his daughter could've lit up town square for days. I sat her down, and she crawled over to the sofa. Sam took his phone back out and snapped a picture of her as she stood up.  
"Dean's going to love that shirt."  
"I know. I bought it, then thought, he'll never see it, but I didn't have it in me to return it."  
"It's funny. Hey Mary Ellen." He said with a smile as she grabbed his pant leg. She babbled to him as I answered the door. Dean smiled when he heard the noise coming from the sofa.  
"Apparently she has a lot to tell him," I told Dean as I closed the door.  
"Guess so. Hey. Kiddo. What about your uncle?" He asked as he sat next to his brother. My daughter scooted from one jean clad leg to the next. "Okay. That shirt is awesome!" Me and Sam both laughed. 'My Uncle is batman, what's your superpower?' Was sprawled on the front. "I almost returned it," I said as I curled in a chair.  
"Don't you dare!" Dean said and picked her up. "Yeah. Your uncle is batman. That's right." I looked at the clock and groaned. I forgot my cousins were coming to dinner.  
"Kayla. What's wrong?" Sam asked as Dean passed Mary to him.  
"I forgot my cousins were coming to dinner. I need to go to the grocery store."  
"So go."  
"I can't leave you two with her."  
"Why not?"  
"I."  
"Mmhmm. I thought so. I'm parked behind you. I'll move baby," Dean got up and walked outside.  
"I'll be as quick as I can."  
"Kayla. It's fine. We'll take care of her."  
"Ugh. Fine." "Mooch mommy Mary," I bent down and kissed her.  
"Where's mine?" Sam asked as he bounced Mary.  
"Funny Winchester." I kissed his cheek and then went to grab my purse and tried not to let my anxiety get to me.  
I pulled back into my driveway and let out a breath. It wasn't on fire. I stepped in and heard silence. What the hell? As I walked into the kitchen, I figured out why the house seemed quiet. Dean and Sam had Mary playing outside. She was wobbling on her little chubby legs, trying but failing to walk to Sam. I stepped out.  
"What was I worried for? I just handed my two year old over to giant five year olds." I said and stepped next to Sam. My daughter chose at that second to walk to me. Her first steps. After I grabbed her, I sat down and wept into her little shoulder. Dean came over and patted my shoulder.  
"Let me take her in." I nodded and handed her to him.  
"Crap. Why am I crying?" I said as wiped my face. I cried more in the last two days than in the past two years.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah. I just didn't expect her to start walking. Especially, because."  
"I'm here." Sam said and sat next to me. I nodded my head.  
\-------------  
"I wish you didn't but I understand." I hugged Sam as Dean was talking to his niece.  
"Me too. I love you."  
"I love you too Sam."  
"Okay, stop hogging your niece. Her father wants to say bye," Sam said and took the baby. Dean walked over and hugged me.  
"Say hi to Cas for me," I told him.  
"I will. You take care of both of you. I still mean what I said two years ago. You call." I nodded and hugged him. Sam walked over, and handed Mary to me, as him and Dean turned to leave.  
"Can I?" he turned back to me. I nodded and wrapped my free arm around his neck as he bent down. His lips landed on mine and I wanted to drown and pretend things weren't the way they were. He slowly pulled away. I stood on the porch with Mary and waved as Dean pulled out the driveway, Ozzy blasting. I stood with her until it disappeared. Then I walked into the house and let her down to play.


End file.
